If Only it were THAT Easy
by Happynomnom
Summary: Yeah, that's right Numbuh 4! Show'em who's boss! Wally prepares himself to conquer his most challenging battle yet... confessing his love to Numbuh 3! But is he strong enough? 3/4 one-shot. Short and fluffy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Happynomnom here, with my first 3/4 one-shot. A short bunch of fluffy stuff where our hero tries to confess his love to Numbuh three. Will he be able to?!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own KNDDD Mr. Warburtooon doooooes!**

* * *

"Yeah, that's right, Numbuh four! Show'em who's boss!" He pummeled his punching bag, preparing himself for the battle that was yet to come. He lifted weights, he ran laps, he climbed ropes, he did anything he could think of to make himself feel more prepared. Suddenly, his communicator blipped, signaling that time was up.

After a quick shower (after all, he was awfully sweaty- from the workout or what was yet to come, or both, he wasn't really sure), he glanced at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He aimed a final kick at his mirror image, and put on an impressive display of several fierce growls and ferocious facial expressions.

Wally took a deep breath. He was ready.

He trooped out of his room, breathing through his clenched teeth. He made his way through the treehouse so determinately that he even frightened off a couple of hamsters. Without hesitating a second, he marched straight into HQ, expecting to find his target.

The target was nowhere to be seen… Desperately, he looked again. The room was silent, still, and more importantly, definitely empty of his target. Wally sighed despairingly. It didn't matter if he was ready or not. Sighing and shaking his head, he trudged back to his room. He stepped back into his room and froze. He heard a familiar voice… he darted out of the room again, lying against the wall, not daring to take a single breath.

"Lalalalalalaaa!"

"What the crud?" he muttered, and very, extremely, totally cautiously peered inside. He gasped. It couldn't be…

"Kuki! What the crud are you doing in my room?!" he exclaimed, stomping over to her, a slight flush already creeping over his face.

"Wha? You told me to meet you!" she replied, frowning, planting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! At HQ!" He glared at her.

"No, silly. You wrote something funny. It was like…" she put a finger on her nose, tapping it. "Lemme think. Hm." Her face scrunched up. He thought it was kinda cute when she did that. "Something like, Monder Thpee, meet mi…" She giggled. "Your spelling is terrible!" Numbuh 4 grunted in response. "And then from there I couldn't read it." She shrugged. "So I just came here!"

Numbuh 4 facepalmed himself. Well, at least he'd found the target.

"So, Wally, why did you ask me to meet you?" She blinked at him. Just as Numbuh 4 was coming up with a response, his face heating up, she burst out laughing.

"What?"

"That sounded funny! You asked me to meet you, but we've already met!" She howled with laughter, rolling on the ground. It was Numbuh 4's turn to blink. He didn't understand. "Ugh, nevermind," she mumbled. She glanced back up at him, still lying on the ground- or rather, his wrestling ring.

"Uh, well, you see, Kuki…"

"Hey!" she exclaimed, interrupting him again. "This is kinda bouncy!" She began prancing around the ring, occasionally attempting a small leap. "This is fuuun! Wheeee!"

"Uh. Yeah. K-Kuki, yeah, so like, uh…" he stammered, his face flushing dark red again, getting slightly distracted by the way her shiny, dark, hair swooshed around. "Uh, well, I kind of have something to te-" He glanced at her. "Hey! Are you even listening?" He frowned.

"Whee!" she exclaimed, hopping around the ring twice more. He watched her in half amusement, half impatience. She grinned happily. "Okay, all done!" She plopped herself in front of him, cross-legged. "Now what?" He looked down at her, blushing again.

"Eheheheh. Um. Well, Kuki, we've known each other for a long time, and well, I kind of have to tell you something." He took a deep breath again. He was ready. "This needs to be said. I…" Another breath. He held it for five seconds, and watched as Numbuh 3's eyes grew wider and wider. "Ireallylikeyoualot!" He exhaled. The secret was out. He stared anxiously at his friend, who hadn't moved a muscle. Suddenly, her expression turned confused and perplexed, scrunching up again.

"What did you say?! I didn't hear a single word! It sounded like, arghablahtupluf!" she exclaimed, then giggled.

Wally groaned. "Nevermind!" He tramped out of his room, leaving an even more confused Numbuh 3 behind. He sighed, facepalming himself.

He'd just have to try again tomorrow.

* * *

**Haha, poor Wally. Oh well, too bad for him. Hope you enjoyed it!**

-happynomnom


	2. Chapter 2

**An unexpected continuation... **

* * *

That night, Numbuh 4 curled up with his pillow and slept. Only a few moments later, a voice rang out in the darkness.

"Wally?" it asked timidly.

"Uh?" he muttered groggily. Was that who he thought it was?

"Wally, can I sleep in your room? I had a bad dream, and boy, it was sooooo scary! The hamsters ran out of sunflower seeds and, and, and, toilet paper tubes, and-" Yup. Definitely who he thought it was.

"Jeez, Kuki, go back to sleep."

"-and soda pop and… and… they had nobody to _loooove_ them…" she wailed. At this she broke into sobs.

"Aw, jeez. Those cruddy hamsters are fine, Kuki," he murmured, patting her back awkwardly. She sniffled, hugging a stuffed animal to her chest. Her hair was a mess, but he didn't care. She still looked cute. Not that he was thinking that.

"I know… but _still._" She was silent for a moment. "I wonder if anybody loves _me_," she added as an afterthought. Numbuh 4 almost choked. He hesitated, stifling an enormous yawn.

"Well," he began awkwardly. His eyes were so heavy. He felt them drop, but forced them to open again. "Actually, Kuki…" He could _do _this. He wasn't afraid of telling some cruddy girl that he cruddy liked them. So why were the words stuck at the back of his throat? "Actually Kuki," he began again. His eyes drooped, and he found it took too much effort to open them. "I… I kinda…" He yawned, and this time, he didn't bother to cover it up.

"Yes, Wally?" she murmured, eyes growing big.

"I kinda… like….yooooooooo…"

He fell asleep. Kuki giggled.

"Yooooogurt? Well, it better be peach or orange flavoured because everything else is yucky." Kuki patter his head thoughtfully, before lying down beside him and closing her eyes. "Good night, sleepyhead."

* * *

**Yaaar! *barbaric cheering* 3/4! D'aw they're so cute... **

**Remember to leave a review, people (or cats or aliens or fanpeople, because fanpeople are an entire different species). And follow and fav. **

**-happynomnom**


End file.
